Chute
by Code 44
Summary: OS, Prequel d'Unis dans la Force
1. Synopsis

_La radieuse journée est finie, et nous entrons dans les ténèbres_  
>Antoine et Cléopâtre, V, 2, Iras<span>

Derek Shiel s'est toujours gardé du côté obscur. Malgré ses prises de position antirépublicaines, malgré sa critique acerbe du Chancelier Palpatine et malgré une admiration non niée pour le légendaire Comte Dooku, Derek reste un fervent partisan de l'Ordre Jedi.  
>Il lui donne sa vie et ne désire rien en retour. Il consacre son être entier à la défense de la lumière.<p>

Mais il arrive un jour où c'est la lumière elle-même qui le rejette.  
>Exclu de l'Ordre comme un paria lorsque sa liaison amoureuse avec la padawan Sio Elan est révélée au grand jour, Derek est abasourdi. Toutes les valeurs pour lesquelles il luttait lui semblent alors vaines.<p>

Au plus fort des ténèbres de son exil, Derek reçoit une invitation à se rendre sur la planète Serenno pour rencontrer le Comte Dooku en personne.  
>Le jeune homme va alors découvrir que le côté obscur se révèle bien plus séduisant qu'il n'y paraît. Et que toute déchéance, commence toujours par une simple chute.<p> 


	2. Chute

Derek Shiel porta un peu de la nourriture que contenait son bol à l'intérieur de sa bouche et mâcha lentement. C'étaient des morceaux de seiches d'on ne sait qu'elle planète, qui baignaient encore dans leur encre.  
>Le goût était acrimonieux mais le jeune homme trouvait cette saveur incroyablement douce par rapport à l'amertume qui emplissait son cœur. Il ne sentait plus cela que depuis des jours : le fiel.<br>Tout ce qu'il touchait ou goûtait ces derniers temps, avait un goût bileux. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. Il n'avait rien pu avaler avec plaisir après son départ du Temple. Les jours étaient peut-être passés mais la douleur était toujours présente. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment l'Ordre avait-il pu ? Le chasser des Jedi !  
>Lui, qui leur avait consacré chacune des vingt années de sa vie. Il n'avait peut-être pas été le meilleur Jedi du Temple mais il s'était efforcé de faire de son mieux. Obéir aux ordres avec abnégation, servir les autres, défendre les faibles partout où le mal triomphait. En fait, il avait fait plus que se plier aux lois du Temple.<br>Il avait aimé se mettre au service des opprimés, voir cette lueur unique briller dans leurs yeux alors qu'il se dressait devant le mal et l'injustice et les terrassait.  
>Un Jedi ne possédait rien. Il savait que tout finissait un jour par disparaître, que ce soit ses possessions terrestres ou spirituelles. Il devait faire en sorte d'être le plus détaché qui soit afin de ne plus faire qu'un avec la Force le plus harmonieusement possible. Derek n'avait jamais eu de mal avec cette philosophie avant qu'elle ne soit mise à l'épreuve.<br>Soit trois ans auparavant, sur Géonosis.  
>Derek avait tout d'abord répondu à l'appel comme des centaines de ses frères et sœurs mais son maître avait été intraitable : il devait y aller seul. Et c'était sans son padawan que son maître était mort, criblé de tirs droïdes, tombant au côté de cent-quatre-vingt de ses frères, dans la poussière géonosienne. Le plus étrange, c'était que Derek n'en voulait pas tant à la Confédération. Même avant la guerre, les Jedi mourraient.<br>Des Jedi étaient morts durant la Guerre de Stark ou le soulèvement Yinchorri, périssant pour que triomphe le bien et la liberté. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour que cela change. Mais la politique de Palpatine, de faire des Jedi des généraux...ça allait justement à l'encontre des idéaux de l'Ordre.  
>Les Jedi ne devaient se battre qu'en dernière nécessité et toujours épargner si possible, la vie de leurs ennemis. Et voilà qu'on voulait qu'ils se battent. Pire, on voulait qu'ils prennent les commandes dans une guerre qui ne les regardait pas.<br>Une embardée de la navette manqua de faire lâcher son bol à Derek. Quelques gouttes d'encre tombèrent sur sa bure, laissant des traînées noires sur le tissu brun. Derek laissa échapper un juron.  
>Il n'aimait pas se salir, même s'il s'agissait d'habits d'un Ordre l'ayant rejeté. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il n'ait pas ôté sa tenue Jedi ni abandonné son sabre laser mais étrangement, au fond de lui, il se sentait encore Jedi.<br>Il aurait pu brûler ses habits, jeter son sabre aux ordures ou couper sa tresse de padawan, au fond de son cœur, il était encore Jedi. Brûlant de se battre pour le bien. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait répondu à l'invitation du Comte Dooku. Derek avait toujours eu du respect pour Dooku. Le maître avait enseigné à Derek et à ses condisciples quelques leçons, peu avant la bataille de Naboo.  
>Derek n'avait peut-être à l'époque que sept ans mais il se souvenait encore de cet homme au visage sage et à la barbe brune. Il faisait partie des légendes de l'Ordre et était devenu encore plus grand quand il était devenu un des Exilés.<br>Le vingtième membres de ceux qui avaient quitté l'Ordre de leur propre chef, pour poursuivre des aspirations plus grandes.  
>Dooku s'était mêlé de politique.<br>Il voulait purifier la République, la nettoyer de sa corruption. Mais bien sûr, personne ne l'avait écouté. Alors, il avait formé la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants et les tensions entre la République et l'organisation séparatiste n'avait cessé de croître jusqu'à se transformer en guerre ouverte.  
>Même du temps où il combattait pour la République, Derek avait toujours eu de l'admiration pour la cause séparatiste.<br>La République était gangrénée par la ploutocratie et les luttes d'influence. Il fallait la nettoyer de cette souillure.  
>La rendre comme elle était auparavant, un organisme qui apporterait la paix et la liberté dans la galaxie.<br>Exactement comme les Jedi.  
>Bien sûr, Derek savait que le Comte était tombé du côté obscur et qu'une meute de Jedi noirs lui servaient de cour. Quoique qu'avec la mort de Ventress, de Skorr et de Bulq, ce nombre se soit considérablement réduit ces derniers mois. Mais Derek n'était nullement attiré par le côté obscur. En revanche, il aimait l'idéal séparatiste.<br>Il avait toujours pensé un jour les rejoindre mais n'avait jamais franchi le pas, de part ses engagements auprès de l'Ordre. Il avait toujours espéré que les Jedi finiraient par se dresser aux côtés du Comte pour défendre des valeurs auxquelles eux tenaient : la liberté, la paix, la justice. Mais les Jedi restaient aveugles.  
>Aveugles et sourds à la vérité.<br>La navette ralentit. Ils arrivaient à destination. Il arrivait plutôt, étant seul à bord du vaisseau entièrement automatisé. La porte du véhicule s'abattit avec violence sur le sol détrempé en parabéton. Le jeune homme sortit précautionneusement la tête à l'extérieur : il pleuvait tant qu'il avait l'impression de voir des rideaux d'eau partout où il portait le regard. Une odeur mêlée, faite de bois humide et de pierre mouillée vint chatouiller ses narines.  
>Malgré l'averse, Derek trouvait le temps agréable. Ces torrents d'eau apportaient avec eux une promesse de renouveau. Ici et là, on pouvait voir au loin des cimes d'arbres trouer les trombes d'eau mais globalement, on ne voyait rien. On était comme dans enfermé dans une bulle d'averse perpétuelle. Même le château tout proche se fondait dans la tempête.<br>Une silhouette féminine, drapée et encapuchonnée, semblait attendre sur la piste d'atterrissage déserte.  
>Après un temps d'hésitation, Derek quitta la protection de la navette pour marcher jusqu'à elle. La tempête l'engloutit mais il se protégea des ravages de la pluie en formant un bouclier de Force : l'eau frappa le dôme invisible à l'œil nu et tomba en cascade tout autour du jeune homme.<br>Derek sourit en se disant que bien peu de Jedi auraient agi comme il l'avait fait. Pour eux, la Force était trop sérieuse pour qu'elle soit employée à des fins de pur confort. Pourtant, si elle leur donnait la possibilité de se simplifier la vie, pourquoi ne pas y recourir ? Mais il était vrai que ce n'était pas le premier sophisme auquel les Jedi tenaient tant.  
>Derek s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer les traits de la personne qui lui faisait face. C'était une falleen légèrement plus âgée que lui, à la peau olive et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Bien que la capuche sur son visage masquait la plupart de son visage, Derek ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était extrêmement belle.<p>

_Maître Shiel ! cria t-elle pour couvrir le tumulte de la pluie. Le Comte Dooku tenait à s'excuser : il aurait aimé vous accueillir en personne mais des affaires de dernières minutes l'en ont empêché. Il m'a chargée de vous conduire à l'intérieur du château et de veiller à votre confort.

Derek murmura un bref remerciement. La falleen se mit à marcher en direction du château et le jeune homme lui emboita le pas :

_Navrée pour le mauvais temps, s'exclama t-elle alors qu'ils entraient à l'abri dans l'édifice. Généralement, il ne fait pas aussi mauvais sur Serenno mais cette tempête nous a pris par surprise.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, tout occupé à contempler le décor qui s'offrait à lui. Mais par la Force, ce château était magnifique ! Si l'extérieur pouvait sembler banal, avec ce grandes pierres grises, l'intérieur resplendissait comme un joyau. Les couloirs débordaient de décoration, de draperies ou de toiles de maître.  
>Un tapis qu'on devinait très coûteux courrait au sol. L'éclairage ne provenait pas de lampes mais de plusieurs lustres et chandeliers où des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies avaient été allumées.<br>De sa vie, Derek n'avait jamais vu un tel luxe. Il dut pourtant s'arracher à cette contemplation : après tout, il n'était pas sur Serenno pour se délecter de la décoration.  
>La falleen s'était avancée de quelques pas et invitait Derek à la suivre. Alors qu'ils marchaient, elle lui décrivait ici et là quelques objets d'art qui appartenaient au Comte.<p>

_Vous avez de la chance d'être reçu ici, susurra la jeune femme. Le Comte ne reçoit plus que peu sur Serenno.

_Je m'en doute, lança laconiquement Derek. Et vous ? Quel est votre rôle ici ?

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et lui servit un séduisant sourire :

_Je ne suis que votre humble servante, maître Shiel.

Quelque peu déstabilisé par cette réponse, Derek préféra se taire. Assurément, la falleen était on ne peut plus belle et désirable mais il avait autre chose en tête. Il pensait à son exil et cela le rendait fou de rage. En colère contre le Conseil qui avait pris cette décision, contre Windu qui lui avait annoncé, contre Yoda qui avait laissé faire le korunai. Leur décision était incompréhensible. Exclure de l'Ordre un Jedi était une peine rarissime.  
>Et ce devait être pour des fautes graves comme par exemple, si le Jedi en question avait succombé au côté obscur. Mais Derek n'y avait nullement cédé. Effectivement, il avait enfreint une des règles de l'Ordre : il avait eu une liaison avec une autre padawan. Mais enfin, l'exclure pour cela ? C'était du non-sens ! Il aurait parfaitement compris qu'on les oblige à rompre mais enfin, aller jusqu'à l'exil ? Derek n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.<br>Perdu dans ses pensées, Derek réalisa brusquement qu'ils se trouvaient en haut d'un grand escalier en colimaçon qui descendait jusque dans une grande salle rectangulaire, dont l'essentiel était plongé dans les ténèbres. Seules quelques bougies esseulées, placées ici et là sur une grande table en bois donnaient un peu de lumière au lieu.  
>Derek n'avait jamais fait partie des personnes qui avaient peur du noir. Mais ici, dans ce grand château obscur, avec la pluie qu'on entendait tambouriner aux fenêtres, il devait admettre que son cœur s'était quelque peu serré. La falleen dut s'en apercevoir car elle s'approcha de lui et lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Même au travers du tissu, il put sentir sa chaleur corporelle.<p>

_Tout va bien maître Shiel ?

_Oui...je...ça va, finit-il par dire.

Elle posa la paume de sa main contre son front. Le trouble de Derek ne fit qu'augmenter. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'aucune femme...exceptée Sio en fait. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son épine dorsale :

_Vous êtes sûr ? demanda la falleen. Je crains que vous n'ayez pris froid.

_Ça va, dit-il en retirant d'autorité la main de la jeune femme.

Tout en accomplissant ce geste, il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait la peau extrêmement douce.

_Continuons, lança t-il dans l'espoir que marcher dissiperait sa confusion.

La falleen l'entraîna jusqu'en bas des escaliers et l'invita à prendre place sur une des chaises qui bordaient la grande table.

_Le Comte arrivera dans quelques instants, assura t-elle, tout sourire.

Elle se saisit d'une carafe qui contenait un liquide incolore et en remplit un verre qu'elle tendit à Derek. Ce dernier y trempa prudemment les lèvres. Le goût était peut-être un brin trop sucré mais très agréable :

_Vin de fleurs de Naboo, souffla la falleen en le débarrassant de son manteau et en allant poser le vêtement hors de la vue du jeune homme.

Derek eut un petit rire. Surprenant que le Comte arrive à trouver des alcools d'une planète loyaliste.

_C'est très bon, dit Derek en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

_N'est-ce pas ?

Elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Derek inspira un peu plus fort que de coutume et le parfum de la falleen vint l'envahir. C'était capiteux et terriblement attractif. Il se sentait comme envahi de feu liquide. Une plaque de sueur se créa sur son front alors que la falleen semblait décidée à se rapprocher de lui. Elle vint s'assoir à califourchon sur lui et glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, lui susurra à l'oreille :

_On prétend que certaines décoctions sont incroyablement aphrodisiaques...

Derek déglutit avec difficulté. Il devait se maîtriser ! Son esprit rationnel lui hurlait que la falleen utilisait ses phéromones pour le séduire. Qu'il n'était pas ici pour se jeter dans les bras de la première falleen venue ! Qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, peut-être la femme la plus désirable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Non, il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il utilise la Force, qu'il...  
>Mais pourquoi au fait ?<br>Pourquoi mettre ainsi des barrières à ses émotions et ses passions ? Il n'était plus un Jedi. Ces derniers l'avaient exclu de l'Ordre. Il n'était plus tenu de se comporter comme auparavant, à faire vœu célibat éternel. Il pouvait simplement laisser faire. Oui, c'était ça, laisser faire rien de plus. La chose la plus simple au monde.  
>Ne pas bouger. Laisser cette superbe falleen rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes alors qu'elle se lovait encore plus contre lui, la laisser doucement emprisonner son visage entre ses doigts et s'abandonner à son baiser.<br>Derek ferma les yeux et attendit. Il les rouvrit l'instant d'après pour s'apercevoir que les lèvres frémissantes de la falleen n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il n'avait qu'à avancer la tête pour que leurs lèvres s'unissent. Le feu liquide brûlait dans tout le corps du jeune homme à présent. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le feu lui-même lui chuchoter qu'il n'avait qu'à céder pour goûter à de délicieux plaisirs.  
>Pourtant, il détourna son visage de celui de la falleen et la repoussa. Doucement au début puis, presque avec brusquerie. La jeune femme comprit sur le champ qu'elle ne le ferait pas céder.<br>Elle quitta l'humain avec un soupir de regret tout en arrêtant de diffuser ses phéromones. Aussitôt, le trouble de Derek diminua jusqu'à rapidement disparaître. Avec un demi-sourire, la falleen se fondit dans l'ombre et le jeune homme la perdit de vue. Une voix qui semblait surgir des ténèbres le fit soudain sursauter :

_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir embrassée ?

Derek chercha autour de lui et marqua un temps de surprise en découvrant que le Comte Dooku se tenait assis en face de lui. A croire qu'il s'était brutalement matérialisé devant lui, en un soupir. L'espace d'un instant, Derek crut à un hologramme ou un sosie mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le Comte Dooku de Serenno, grand leader de la Confédération, se tenait devant lui.

_Monsieur le Comte, bredouilla le jeune homme, c'est un tel honneur...

_Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, déclara Dooku d'une voix douce en le coupant. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir embrassée ?

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_La servante falleen qui se tenait sur vous, dit Dooku avec douceur comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Elle était magnifique, désirable...pourquoi ne pas avoir cédé ?

_Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Derek. Je crois que je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être manipulé par ses phéromones.

Le sourire de Dooku s'élargit. A la lueur des bougies, les dents du vieil homme -ses canines surtout- étincelaient et semblaient démesurément grandes.

_Je suis impressionné maître Shiel, dit Dooku, du respect plein la voix. Bien des jeunes hommes de votre âge auraient céder sans se poser de questions. Vous n'êtes pas manipulable. C'est un grand atout dans cette galaxie.

_C'était un test ?

_En quelque sorte. Disons que j'aime à sonder le potentiel de mes futurs alliés.

_Alliés ?

Le Comte écarta les bras en signe d'évidence :

_Si vous êtes venu jusqu'à moi, c'est sans doute parce que vous cherchiez à rejoindre la CSI, non ?

Derek ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il avait passé toute sa vie au service de l'Ordre Jedi et les trois années de guerre à prier la Force pour que l'Ordre rallie la Confédération. Et maintenant, le Comte lui proposait d'intégrer son camp, comme cela au détour d'une phrase.

_Vous devez trouver cela un peu cavalier de ma part, admit Dooku avec un sourire gêné. Sachez bien qu'en temps normal, j'aurais préféré discuter de cela avec vous longtemps à l'avance, pour vous laisser le temps de la réflexion.

Dooku claqua des doigts et immédiatement, la servante falleen parut, portant un lourd plateau d'argent, rempli d'une viande rouge et saignante.

_Je me propose de discuter avec vous autour d'un repas et peut-être même de passer la nuit ici. Ensuite, vous déciderez en votre âme et conscience.

La falleen posa le plateau sur la table et dressa rapidement des couverts pour son maître et Derek. Elle proposa une bouteille de grand millésime au jeune homme qui accepta sans vraiment écouter. En revanche, le Comte dédaigna le grand cru :

_Non merci. Je ne bois jamais de vin. Mais vous avez fait un excellent choix avec cet alcool maître Shiel. Il me semble d'une particulièrement bonne année.

Derek se demanda fugacement comment le Comte qui disait ne pas boire de vin pouvait s'y connaître. Mais ce fut une autre question qui franchit les lèvres du jeune homme :

_Pourquoi m'appelez vous "maître", à tout bout de champ ?

Le visage de Dooku prit une teinte réellement inquiéte :

_Cela vous déplairait-il ?

_Ce n'est pas ça, avoua Derek en buvant un peu de vin. Disons que je suis juste surpris de me voir affublé un titre que je ne possède pas.

_Faites vous référence à ceci ? demanda Dooku en pointant d'un doigt noueux sa tresse de padawan. Pardonnez ma franchise mais si vous n'êtes plus membre de l'Ordre, pourquoi s'en embarrasser ?

Les yeux de Derek se portèrent sur sa tresse brune. Il lâcha un soupir.

_J'avoue que je l'ignore. Peut-être pour me souvenir que j'ai été Jedi.

_Et pourquoi ne le seriez vous plus ?

_Parce qu'ils m'ont exclu, voilà pourquoi ! répondit Derek avec force. Ils ont effacé mon nom des archives !

_Pensez vous qu'il s'agisse seulement d'être enregistré sur les ordinateurs du Temple ? Est-ce que la mission d'un Jedi ne va pas au-delà ?

_Je ne comprends pas, lâcha le jeune homme. On dirait que vous m'encouragez à retourner auprès d'eux.

_Loin de moi cette idée !

A l'aide de la Force, le Comte donna à Derek d'une belle pièce de viande avant de se servir à son tour.

_Ce que je voulais dire, expliqua Dooku en commençant à découper sa viande, c'est qu'au fond, le choix d'être ou non un Jedi ne dépend pas d'eux. Mais de vous. Je suis sûr qu'en plaidant votre cause, le Conseil aurait été compréhensif.

_Le Conseil peut-être. Mais pas maître Windu.

Dooku leva les yeux de son assiette, visiblement très intéressé :

_Êtes-vous en train de me dire que c'est Mace qui vous a chassé de l'Ordre ?

_C'est tout comme. Il m'a convoqué, dit que j'étais chassé de l'Ordre et personne n'a pris ma défense.

Le Comte baissa le regard, comme s'il compatissait.

_Oui. Je pense que je comprends. Mace a toujours été d'une certaine orthodoxie morale si vous me permettez l'expression. Peut-être qu'avec un esprit plus souple, la tragédie de Géonosis aurait pu être évitée. Je suis certain que maître Yoda aurait accepté de négocier dans l'honneur. Déjà lorsque Mace était padawan...

Dooku s'interrompit brusquement, étouffant un rire :

_Mais pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je vous invite à ma table et je ne fais rien de mieux que de monopoliser la conversation. Je vous en prie, poursuivez.

Derek sentit un sentiment étrange l'envahir. Le Comte Dooku lui donnait l'autorisation de parler et s'excusait devant lui ! Un ancien maître Jedi qui courbait l'échine devant un ex-padawan. La scène était grisante :

_J'ai juste eu le temps de prendre quelques affaires et je suis parti.

_Sans un "au revoir" à vos frères d'armes ?

_Ils ne méritaient pas mon salut, cracha sèchement le jeune homme. Personne ne m'a aidé face à Windu.

_Et la jeune fille pour qui vous avez quitté l'Ordre, comment s'appelle t-elle déjà...

_Sio.

Le nom sortit de ses lèvres comme une caresse.

_C'est cela. La jeune Sio. Pourquoi ne pas être retourné la voir ?

_Elle n'était pas sur Coruscant à ce moment là mais en mission, sur la Bordure Médiane.

Le Comte mangeait avec une extrême pondération. Derek trouvait la nourriture succulente mais faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se ruer dessus.

_En valait-elle le prix ?

_Excusez-moi ?

_Cette jeune arkanienne. Valait-elle le prix de votre exil ? Si vous pouviez retourner dans le passé, suivriez-vous le même chemin en sachant sciemment qu'il conduirait à notre discussion autour de cette table ?

Derek arrêta de manger pour réfléchir un instant. Si la Force lui offrait une seconde chance, s'unirait-il à nouveau avec Sio ? Même si cela signifiait tout perdre pour l'avoir elle ?

_Oui, souffla t-il du bout des lèvres. Assurément oui.

_Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire.

_Monsieur le Comte, demanda Derek. Je voulais vous poser une question.

_Je vous écoute, dit Dooku en croisant les mains devant lui.

_Quelle est votre opinion sur...les liaisons amoureuses au sein de l'Ordre ?

Sourire fugace du Comte.

_Je ne les considère pas comme mauvaises en soi.

_Ah bon ? Mais l'amour ne conduit-il pas au côté obscur ?

_C'est une mauvaise interprétation des Jedi. Venez, dit-il en se levant, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Derek le suivit jusque dans un coin de la pièce. Là, trônait le buste d'un Jedi qui portait un masque mandalorien, flanqué du buste d'une jeune femme.

_Voici Dark Revan et sa maîtresse, le chevalier Bastila Shan.

Ce nom éveilla quelque souvenir dans l'esprit du jeune homme :

_Revan n'était-il pas retourné à la lumière ?

Dooku fit un geste comme pour dissiper cette question physiquement :

_L'histoire de Revan est compliquée. Toujours est-il que vous avez ici la preuve qu'il fut un temps où l'Ordre Jedi acceptait que ses membres se marient ou aient des enfants.

_Vous êtes sérieux ?

_Assurément. Voyez la famille Draay, voyez Ulic Qel-Droma et Nomi Sunrider...je vous affirme que c'était courant.

_Alors qu'est-ce qui a amené cette rigueur ? demanda Derek, réellement intrigué.

_La peur du côté obscur. Les Jedi se mirent à croire qu'avoir des liens, des émotions, rendaient plus vulnérable. Alors qu'ils rendent plus fort.

_Comment cela ?

_Faisons un essai maître Shiel : je vais vous demander de fermer les yeux.

_Comte, je vous respecte mais je ne passerais jamais du côté obscur.

Dooku sourit et la toucha aimablement l'épaule :

_Bien sûr. Qui vous le demande ? Ce que vous ferez de votre destin ne dépend que de vous. Je ne désire nullement vous corrompre, simplement vous apporter mes lumières.

Avec un soupir, Derek accepta et rabattit ses paupières. Désormais, il n'entendait plus que la voix du Comte.

_J'aimerais que vous vous concentriez. Que vous pensiez à quelque chose d'agréable. Quelque chose qui vous apaise. Un paysage par exemple.

Derek s'imagina au cœur d'une des grandes plaines de Naboo, l'herbe verte à perte de vue, sous un magnifique soleil jaune.

_Très bien, fit la voix de Dooku. Maintenant, transformez cette paix en force.

_Pardon ?

_Essayez. Tentez de nourrir votre force de cette paix.

Derek se concentra mais n'y arriva pas. Étrangement, il lui semblait que le Comte s'y attendait.

_Maintenant, essayez de rassembler d'autres émotions. Comme lors de votre exil par exemple.

Un paysage déchiré par un incendie fit jour dans l'esprit de Derek. Une colère pure et limpide courrait dans son être entier.  
>_Recommencez l'opération. Abreuvez-en votre force.<p>

Derek n'eut presque rien à faire alors qu'il se sentait monter en puissance. C'était comme un cercle vertueux : la colère le rendait plus fort et la force augmentait sa colère.

_C'est très bien, l'assura Dooku.

La colère continuait de monter. Et de monter encore.

_Comte...je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter !

_Laissez faire.

_Mais je vais...

_Laissez faire. Exprimez votre rage.

Sans rien n'y comprendre Derek prit brutalement conscience de lui-même, sabre laser activé en main, donnant de violents coups contre le Comte, qui s'était placé en position de garde. Quand il se vit agir ainsi, Derek désactiva sans attendre son arme.

_Comte je suis désolé, je...

_Ne vous excusez pas. C'est naturel de craquer sous une telle pression. Il fallait pouvoir l'exprimer pour vous en libérer. Je suis sûr que vous vous sentez mieux à présent, non ?

_Oui, avoua Derek, soudainement épuisé. C'est vrai.

_Voilà ce que je vous propose. Vous allez rester ici cette nuit et penser à mon offre, celle de rejoindre la CSI comme officier. En ce cas, je serais à-même de vous aider à évacuer cette colère. Vous guérir. Et lorsque nous prendrons Coruscant et réformerons l'Ordre et bien...il se pourrait que les liaisons amoureuses soient à nouveau autorisées au sein des Jedi. Vous pourriez vivre votre amour avec Sio comme vous l'entendez. Personne ne serait là pour vous faire obstacle. Mais bien sûr, vous n'êtes nullement obligé d'accepter. Vous pouvez très bien refuser et suivre votre propre voie, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur.

_Ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser Comte, j'ai pris ma décision il y a longtemps. Je serais fier de me battre au sein de la Confédération, pour la création d'une République non corrompue. Je suis prêt à partir sur l'heure.

_Vous m'en voyez ravi. Mais vous n'allez sûrement pas partir par ce temps horrible ! Demain, vous partiez pour le front mais cette nuit, je vous en prie, acceptez mon hospitalité.

Derek s'inclina. Dooku sourit :

_Ma servante vous conduira à votre chambre. Passez une bonne nuit et n'hésitez pas à requérir ses services si vous avez la moindre requête. Elle est ici pour vous servir.

Comme surgie du néant, la falleen fit soudain son apparition et d'un sourire séduisant, saisit son bras pour l'entraîner dans les profondeurs du château. Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte que la servante poussa. Derek y pénétra d'un pas intrigué ne sachant qu'admirer entre les objets d'arts, l'impressionnante collection d'alcools rares ou le sublime lit à baldaquin.  
>Un tableau surtout, attirait son regard : d'environ six mètres sur dix, c'était une fresque faite de nuances tantôt sombres, tantôt écarlates. Le tableau s'intitulait le Sacre d'Exar Kun. Derek connaissait Kun de nom bien sûr. Le Sith avait été une grande menaçe pour les Jedi et la République. La fresque représentait son plus grand coup d'éclat, l'assassinat de son ancien maître et du Chancelier Suprème, en pleine séance du Sénat.<br>La fresque semblait irradier de puissance. Comme si le côté obscur lui-même s'en dégageait. Et Derek devait bien admettre que cette puissance était d'une attraction terrifiante.

_C'est une des pièces les plus rares de la collection du Comte, expliqua la servante. Je crois que le Sacre était le tableau favori d'un Empereur Sith...Piejs ou un nom semblable. Le Comte a dû déboursser une somme considérable pour retrouver et restaurer la fresque mais je crois qu'elle valait largement cette peine.

La falleen s'adossa contre la porte.

_Puis-faire autre chose pour votre confort maître Shiel ?

Le regard qu'elle jeta à Derek en disait long sur "l'autre chose". Il s'apprêtait à la renvoyer quand la vérité s'imposa à lui.  
>Encore une fois, il pensait en Jedi. Un ordre qui l'avait exclu et humilié. Un ordre sur lequel il allait prendre sa revanche.<br>En utilisant la Force, il referma la porte, gardant la servante à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il s'approcha d'elle et brutalement, unit ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser fiévreux. C'était très différent d'avec Sio mais loin d'être désagréable.

_Je crois que oui, dit Derek tout sourire.

La falleen sourit et Derek lui renvoya un sourire encore plus grand. Alors, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. 

_Alors Seigneur Tyranus, pensez-vous qu'il soit prêt ?

Dooku se tourna vers l'hologramme de Dark Sidious et haussa les épaules :

_Il a un certain potentiel, c'est indéniable. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à le faire basculer du côté obscur. Il est trop idéaliste. Du moins, tant qu'il sera attaché à cette petite arkanienne. Elle est un obstacle à sa déchéance.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Seigneur Tyranus, susurra Sidious. La guerre devrait pouvoir à sa chute.

_Sauf votre respect mon maître, il a déjà combattu dans la guerre et n'est pas passé du côté obscur pour autant.

_Je me charge de tout Tyranus. Nous allons lui offrir un certain adversaire ou plutôt, une certaine adversaire. Et il tombera. Oh oui, il tombera. Si loin et si profond que seuls les ténèbres l'habiteront jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il deviendra un parfait chef pour notre Armée Sith. Shiel ne le sait pas encore, mais il a déjà entamé sa chute.

_Je le sais mon maître, répondit laconiquement Dooku. Cet enfant était si aisé à manipuler. C'était presque écœurant de facilité.

_Shiel est avant tout un test mon apprenti. Un brouillon. Les jeunes de son âge ne sont pas si différents. Nous pourrions obtenir de bons résultats sur d'autres Jedi. Un Jedi en fait.

_Mon maître pense t-il au jeune Skywalker ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Tyranus. Tout se déroule comme je l'avais prévu.

Dooku hocha simplement la tête. Il discuta de choses et d'autres avec le Seigneur Sidious puis, coupa la console avant d'envoyer des instructions au Général Grievous. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire et la nuit n'était pas finie... 

***  
>Nu, négligemment installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, la jambe droite qui pendait dans le vide et la gauche, repliée contre lui, Derek savourait un demi-verre de vin en admirant la végétation de Serenno scintiller sous l'action de la lune. La pluie avait cessé de tomber quelques heures auparavant mais l'air était encore lourd d'humidité.<br>C'était décidément une planète magnifique et le jeune homme enviait le Comte Dooku qui pouvait jouir de cette vue quand il le désirait. Derek se sentait en paix. Le même sentiment l'avait frappé quand Sio et lui s'étaient embrassés dans le Jardin aux Mille Fontaines, un an auparavant et à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. La guerre l'avait blessé et Sio l'avait guéri. Mais maintenant qu'il était chassé de l'Ordre, ce remède n'était plus à sa portée et la souffrance revenait le hanter.  
>Un bruit de soupir lui fit tourner la tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre.<br>Il observa la femme blottie dans le lit et endormie avec laquelle il venait de passer la nuit. Elle l'avait fort bien satisfait, à n'en point douter même s'il était évident qu'elle ne s'était donnée à lui que parce que le maître des lieux le luit avait ordonné. Après de longues heures de plaisir, Derek l'avait laissée alanguie dans la couche où elle n'avait pas tardé à succomber au sommeil. Si le corps du jeune homme était tout aussi épuisé, son esprit restait en ébullition. Il pouvait bien s'abandonner dans les bras d'autant de femmes qu'il le désirait, son âme toute entière restait tendue vers Sio. Il était horriblement déçu qu'elle n'ait pas choisi de l'accompagner quand il avait été chassé du Temple.  
>Il pouvait comprendre que pareille décision devait être un véritable dilemme mais la présence de l'arkanienne à ses côtés aurait réellement amélioré son exil...<br>Il se força à arrêter de penser à Sio en songeant à autre chose mais le visage de l'arkanienne revenait toujours dans son esprit, comme s'il y était imprimé. Derek soupira. Il n'avait plus le loisir de penser à elle maintenant. Il devenait se consacrer à la guerre et à faire triompher la cause séparatiste.  
>Quand Dooku deviendrait Chancelier et purifierait la République de sa corruption, Derek pourrait récupérer sa place parmi les Jedi et vivre son amour au grand jour avec Sio. Évidemment, cela nécessiterait du temps et une victoire totale demanderait de nombreux morts. Mais Derek était prêt à payer le prix qu'il fallait pour que la CSI gagne la guerre. Il serait un des architectes de la victoire séparatiste. D'ailleurs, demain dès l'aube, une navette l'attendrait pour le conduire sur un monde éloigné où une armée droïde avait besoin d'un commandant.<br>Un bruissement de soie lui fit à nouveau tourner la tête en direction du lit.  
>La falleen s'était réveillée et le regardait avec des yeux brûlants de désir. Derek sourit, finit son verre d'un trait qu'il posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la couche. Il devait peut-être partir à l'aurore mais dans l'intervalle, il lui restait encore quelques heures pour profiter du cadeau du Comte Dooku. Il se coucha auprès de la falleen qui lui offrit un baiser passionné. Il aurait sans doute mieux -ou moins ?- goûté cette étreinte si lorsque il fermait les yeux, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était Sio qui était auprès de lui.<br>Et même au lit avec cette superbe femme, brûlant de désir et de passion, Derek ne pouvait s'ôter l'image de l'arkanienne de la tête. 

***

A bien des parsecs de Serenno, à bord d'un croiseur de la République qui quittait Coruscant, la toute récemment promue chevalier Jedi Sio Elan semblait fixer le vide spatial avec une certaine tristesse. C'était terrible que Derek soit parti sans même attendre son retour. Elle aurait pu lui expliquer les vraies raisons de son "exclusion", qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leur liaison.  
>Elle avait beau être une Jedi, Sio avait parfois du mal à accepter la volonté de la Force.<p>

Un officier clone s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

_Ça va, répondit-elle laconiquement. Je me demandais juste où été passé une étoile.

_Une étoile, général ? demanda le clone, surpris.

_Oui, soupira l'arkanienne. Un de mes amis et moi-même nous étions amusés à désigner certaines de ces étoiles comme si c'était nous.

Sio comprit vite que l'esprit pragmatique du clone était hermétique à ces jeux symboliques Jedi.

_Ainsi, lorsque l'un de nous n'était pas là, nous nous disions que l'un veillait toujours sur l'autre, depuis l'étoile.

Le maigre sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça.

_Mais aujourd'hui, je ne vois plus celle de Derek. C'est bête d'attacher autant de valeur à une simple étoile mais...

Elle se reprit :

_...enfin, il y a plus important. Nous partons pour le front. Quel est votre nom soldat ?

_CC-5247, général. Nom de code "Dust".

_Je crois que vais juste vous appeler Dust. Si cela ne vous gène pas.

_Nullement madame.

_Alors allons-y. Mettons nous au travail.

Et après une dernier regard vers le vide spatial, Jedi et clone se mirent en route vers la salle de briefing. 

Flash spécial Holonet : une étoile explose !  
>Ce fut la consternation chez les scientifiques de la galaxie lorsque ils apprirent que l'étoile connue sous la dénomination Mu-256-879, située non loin de Coruscant à purement et simplement explosé.<br>Bien qu'on ignore encore la raison de cette explosion, le professeur Akeza, doyen de l'université de la Cité Capitale estime qu'il ne faut pas s'alarmer pour autant.  
>"Il arrive quelquefois qu'une étoile arrive à la fin de son cycle", explique l'éminent scientifique. "Cela ne veut pas dire que Mu est condamnée à disparaître. Elle existe encore, seulement sous une autre forme.<br>On pourrait comparer cela à une forme de chute en fait. Mais il est de coutume de se relever après une chute. On tombe cent fois et on se relève cent-une. La vie d'une étoile et donc celle de Mu n'est en rien différente"  
>C'était un flash Holonet de la Tribune Galactique. Restez à l'écoute !<p> 


End file.
